1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a warmer device, and more particularly to a warmer device and operating method thereof, wherein the warmer device comprises a protection device, a rechargeable warmer bag, and a monitoring device, wherein the rechargeable warmer bag comprises a bag, a heating unit, a charging unit and the monitoring device is arranged in the protection device with respect to the rechargeable warmer bag so that the rechargeable warmer bag is monitored and control by the monitoring device while the rechargeable warmer bag is being charged in the cavity of the protection device. Therefore, when the rechargeable warmer bag is heated to be over expanded, the monitoring device cuts the power supply of charging unit of the rechargeable warmer bag. However, when the rechargeable warmer bag is being used, the rechargeable warmer bag and the monitoring device are separated.
2. Description of Related Arts
As everyone knows, it is very cold in winter, so people have invented various kinds of warmer device to keep warm in cold days. Some kinds of warmer device are huge, and inconvenient to carry out.
There is a kind of small and portable warmer device, called warm water bag comprising a bag and a sealing cover, wherein the bag is made of water proof material such as plastic. The bag has an inner cavity and an opening, and the sealing cover is to cover the opening. In order to use it, the user has to heat a certain mount of liquid, such as water in a stove or other devices, and fill the warm liquid into the inner cavity of the bag. At last, cover the sealing cover onto the opening to seal the cavity so as to keep the liquid inside.
The warm water inside the cavity conducts or radiate the heat to the outside constantly, so that the user can put the warm water bag to part of body where is cold, such as hands or feet to keep warm.
However, an essential disadvantage of the traditional warm water bag is inconvenient to use. Since the liquid radiate its heat, the temperature is decreasing at the same time. The warm water bag can no longer provide heat when the temperature drops down to a level similar to the body temperature. The user has to pour out the liquid in the cavity and refill warm water repeatedly. It is very inefficient and inconvenient.
Some inventors create a kind of rechargeable warmer bag, comprising a bag, a power supply unit, and a warmer device, wherein the bag has a cavity with a predetermined amount of liquid therein and the warmer device which is positioned in the cavity of the bag comprises a heating tube and a socket connecting to the power supply unit.
In order to use the rechargeable warmer bag, connect it to the power supply, so that the electricity is converted to heat in the heating tube and the heating tube conducts heat to the liquid in the cavity. After a certain time, the liquid is warm enough, the user cuts off the power supply to use the rechargeable warmer bag.
But, as mentioned above, the liquid in the cavity will expand when the rechargeable warmer bag is being charged. The higher the temperature, the more it expands. When it expands too much, the pressure in the bag is rising. As the pressure is rising to a certain extent, the bag will be broken and the hot liquid inside will be leaked or even sprayed out. If this is happened, the conventional rechargeable warmer bag contains safety problems and causes dangerous to the user's life. This is a main disadvantage of the rechargeable warmer bag.